


Past and Present

by MrsHurricane



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, don't even care, obsessed with these two, take me to hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 08:11:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsHurricane/pseuds/MrsHurricane
Summary: Zelda's feelings are hurt, Hilda tries to have a separate life, Faustus thinks he's being sneaky, and Sabrina is still a stupid teenager.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So guys, I'm like full on obsessed with these two. Their chemistry in the show is out of this world. I wanted to see their past and the key moments that make them what they are today so each chapter will have some flashbacks, the first has the most though. I haven't written anything in years but I had IDEAS and FEELINGS about these two and just had to give it a shot.
> 
> There will be 3 chapters but I still can't figure this site out after years so I have no idea how to put that at the top. So, whatever. I've never been great at technology.
> 
> Thanks all!

_Hilda flinched with her whole body, her eyes squeezed shut and her arms raised above her head in some semblance of protection. She waited a second, then three, then five. When nothing came she slowly squinted her eyes open. She gasped and her arms dropped while she turned frantically on the spot.  
_

_Hilda was no longer in their family garden, drowning in the darkness of the witching hour. Everything around her was gray. Gray floors, walls, even the air seemed gray. She looked around for some hint, something to tell her what had happened.  
_

_There. Just in the distance. Something. She ran toward it, hearing her breath loud in her ears and trying to keep the panic at bay. The thing got closer and closer until she could make out a small gate, seemingly in the middle of nowhere. Next to it stood a woman._

_"Oh, thank Satan! Can you help me please? I don't know what happened. I closed my eyes and suddenly I was here!" Hilda panted, coming to abrupt stop in front of the woman._

_The woman was dressed very sharp. The kind of thing Hilda only saw on the highest of witch family women. Her dress had short sleeves and buttoned all the way down to the hem just below her knees. It synched at the waist showing off the woman's figure. Her hairs was done in curls pinned at the neck with a beautiful bottle green hat on top._

_The woman smiled at her patiently. "My, you're a young one."_

_Hilda frowned in confusion. "What is this place?"_

_"It is on. Well, the step before on. What happened to you, my love? Do you remember where you were before this?" The woman twirled a lock of platinum white hair that had come loose from the pins around her finger._

_"I-I was in the garden?" Suddenly things from before seemed fuzzy. "My sister. I know my sister was there."_

_"Ah," the woman said knowingly. "Older sister?"_

_"Yes. Zelda. She's three years older." Hilda huffed. "She acts like she's about twenty years older than me though."_

_The woman winked at her. "Most big sisters do, in my experience."_

_There was a moment of silence while Hilda turned to look at the small, unassuming wrought iron gate. It was attached to nothing and seemed to lead to nowhere except to more grayness._

_Something finally occured to Hilda and she looked back at the woman in horror. "Am I_ dead _? She actually truly killed me?" A flash of her beautiful but raging pubescent older sister, swinging a shovel at her, flashed through her head. "Oh, Satan! That insane, batty, mad creature!"_

_The woman laughed and clapped her hands. "That's quite the language for a 13 year old."_

_Hilda ignored her, pacing back and forth. "I can't believe she did this to me. I'm dead. DEAD. And all because she was in a temper about that test at school. I swear to Satan, who the hell cares if Cynthia beat her?"_

_The woman's eyebrow raised in amusement. "Did you happen to tell her that exact thing?"_

_"Yes! She was raving about like lower demon!"_

_"Well, that explains it. My dear, sometimes you must be delicate with women's emotions and ego. In certain people they are quite fragile." The woman gave her an appraising look. "Something tells me you will have no problem with that, however."_

_"How can I?" Hilda asked, tears swimming in her eyes as the reality of the situation really sunk in. "I'm dead."_

_The woman leaned down and swiped a thumb underneath Hilda's eye, catching a tear. "Not to worry dear, you'll be back in just a few minutes. Your sister is working on it as we speak." The woman looked at the tear on her finger before bringing it up her mouth. She made a small sound at the taste and looked back at Hilda. She leaned down in front of the girl._

_"Witch tears are too good to waste, my love. Now, listen to me, child. Your sister, well, your sister is going to do and say a lot of things in your life that you don't understand. You have a certain," she paused while tucking a strand of hair behind Hilda's ear. "a certain insight that not many witches have. Make sure you keep it, yeah?" She winked again and stood up straight. "Ah-ha! There it is." She pointed in the distance to a dim light that got brighter and brighter._

_Hilda felt a strange pulling sensation that started at her naval and spread to her arms and legs, fingers and toes. She was being pulled toward the light. She looked back at the woman. "Wait, I don't even know who you are."_

_The woman smiled at her. "I'll tell you another time, dear. Now hold your breath and_ push up! _"_

_Hilda closed her eyes and did as the woman told her. She almost gasped as she was suddenly surrounded by cold. Her fingers scrabbled for purchase on something, anything. All Hilda felt was something crushing between her fingers. She pushed up, like she was in the ocean and pushing towards the surface._

_She almost smiled when her hand broke through. She flinched when a hand grabbed hers and helped her up through the dirt. She took big heaping breaths of air, her lungs filling and a way that felt almost holy. She laid her head on the ground, trying to calm her frantically beating heart._

_"Hilda! Hilda! Oh, thank Satan. It worked!"_

_Hilda looked up at her big sister. Zelda looked a fright. She was covered in dirt, from the top her head to her new shoes that were now ruined. "Zelds?"_

_"Yes, yes Hilda I'm here. I'm so sorry. I just, I don't know what came over me." Her older sister knelt down in the dirt in front of her, pushing Hilda's hair back from her face. "Are you okay? Does your head hurt or anything?"_

_Hilda thought about it. "I don't think so." She leaned up, assisted by her sister. "Y-you-killed me! KILLED ME!"_

_Zelda flinched and rubbed her hands nervously up and down her thighs. "I know. I'm so sorry! I buried you in the Cain pit right away. It worked!"_

_"Well, that's great isn't it? I hate you!" Hilda felt her rage simmering in her belly as she flailed around, trying to get the rest of the way out of the dirt. Zelda tried to help her and Hilda lashed out, slapping her hands away._

_"Hilda, I'm so sorry! I didn't know what I was doing! Please, let me help you!" Zelda was sobbing now._

_Hilda pushed up and out of the dirt finally. She was absolutely covered. A simple bath was never going to get this out. She'd have to go to the stream in the woods. The running water was the only way to get this all off._

_"Please, Hilda, please forgive me," Zelda sobbed._

_Hilda had always idolized her sister. She consistently enraged her sister by following her around like a puppy and going through her stuff in their room. She desperately sought her approval every day. And here she was, sobbing and contrite._

_It was too good an offer to pass up. Besides, she'd do anything, give anything, to have her sister's love and approval. "Fine. I forgive you. Now, help me get this off before mom and dad see and you get in to trouble."_

_Zelda's beaming smile and following full body hug was worth all of it. Zelda rarely touched her with anything other than pettiness and playful fighting. The hug was warm and wonderful and Hilda felt the last vestiges of her death fade from her limbs._

_"I promise, I won't ever do anything like this again. I swear it," Zelda whispered in her ear._

_It was a whole year, three months, and sixteen days before Zelda broke that promise._

_threeyearslater_

_Hilda let herself be pushed against the wall behind her. Her whole body was tingling and her face felt like it must be beet red with how warm it felt. Her hands hung uselessly next to her while the other hands cupped either side of her face._

_The lips gently running across hers were warm and wet and Hilda finally responded, pursing her lips slightly against the others. There was a small noise in the other person's throat and the body in front of her moved closer, flattening against her own._

_Hilda moved her head back to take a gasping breath and felt the sweet breath brush against her face as the girl in front of her laughed lightly. "Okay?" she asked, running a hand up into Hilda's hair and scratching gently against her scalp._

_Hilda shivered and nodded frantically, finally using her hands to grab the girl's arms and pull her forward again. Anne, the girl currently running another hand up and down her side moaned and captured Hilda's mouth with her own once more._

_Hilda was not even sure what had lead to this point. Anne was new in school, transferred from another coven because her dad had died and her mother wanted to be closer to her family who were a higher witch family in the Church of Night._

_Anne was tall and beautiful with long brown, almost black hair. Her first day here, everyone had flocked to her like a moth to flame. She was nice to everyone, in a detached sort of way, Hilda noticed. She never really made friends though, until she came across Hilda in the library one day._

_Anne sat the table with her and Hilda had helped her with her Herbalism homework, which Hilda had an affinity for. After that Anne just seemed to keep popping up wherever Hilda was. Hilda was confused until she realized Anne wanted to be her friend. Hilda didn't have a lot of friends, thanks to numerous reasons, number one being her bitch of a sister._

_Zelda took her bullying of Hilda seriously, like it was another test she had to pass to prove herself to the High Priest. Hilda's harrowing had been one of the worst in history thanks to Zelda._

_Anne and Hilda being friends was something Zelda seemed to take as a personal insult. It had been a while since Zelda had paid her any sort of attention at all so it was a surprise to Hilda to feel eyes on her in the dining room while she sat with Anne. Hilda turned and made eye contact with her beautiful older sister._

_Zelda got up from her table full of her friends and slowly made her way over, taking the seat next to Hilda and dragging it even closer so her side was pressed up against Hilda's._

_"And you are?" Zelda asked imperiously, snagging a grape from Hilda's tray and popping it into her mouth._

_"Zelda, you know who she is," Hilda said quietly. Everyone knew who Anne was._

_Zelda shrugged and looked away for a moment. "I did hear something about a new girl. That must be you." The smile Zelda sent Anne was anything but friendly. Hilda looked at Anne and was surprised once again because the look on Anne's face was one of amusement, not fear. Maybe she just didn't know Zelda's reputation enough to be afraid of her?_

_"And you're Hilda's sister, Zelda. Hilda has told me so much about you."_

_Zelda preened and leaned closer to Hilda. "Well, she idolizes me so."_

_Anne smirked. "Actually she spends most of her time trying to pretend you don't exist."_

_Hilda closed her eyes in mortification and felt Zelda stiffen next to her. She felt Zelda looking at her but didn't open her eyes._

_There were long moment of silence before Zelda stood abruptly. "I must be getting back. Hilda, we're going home for the weekend. I'll fetch you after last class."_

_She doesn't wait for a response before walking away and Hilda finally opens her eyes. Anne is smiling at her with a certain look in her eye that Hilda can't identify._

_That little confrontation had been two weeks ago. And now Anne was kissing her in a semi-public corridor. And Hilda was liking it. A lot._

_Her hands started cooperating fully and instead of just holding onto Anne's arms she ran one up to tangle in that gorgeous dark hair, and another went to the small of her back to press her closer._

_Anne made another sound in her throat and planted one hand against the wall next to Hilda's head. Hilda gasped out loud when Anne swiped her tongue along Hilda's upper lip and then sucked the plump bottom one into her mouth._

_Hilda moaned loudly, a sound she'd never made before, even while exploring herself at night in the privacy of her shared bedroom while Zelda stayed at school. Hilda felt a thigh slot itself between her legs and instinctively arched against it._

_Anne's mouth kissed and licked and sucked down her jaw and onto her neck. Hilda felt herself shiver and sigh "yes" when Anne found a particularly good spot under her ear. Hilda could feel a heaviness in her lower abdomen that was delicious and she wanted more. Her hand clenched in the brown hair tighter, holding the girl against her neck._

_Just as Anne's hand started to slide up her stomach and thumb the very bottom of her breast, Hilda felt something._

_Hilda had always told her sister that she knew every time Zelda entered a room, even with her back towards the entrance. That's what this felt like. Then she felt the floor start to vibrate under her feet. Anne did too at this point and pulled away, looking up at Hilda in confusion. "Do you feel that?"_

_Hilda wasn't look at her though, her eyes were locked on something down the hall. Anne looked over too and saw the oldest Spellman girl standing dead center of the corridor. Her stylish dress and long rose gold hair were whipping around her in a magical wind._

_Hilda made to push Anne away from her but Anne was suddenly gone from in front of her and slamming against the opposite wall. Zelda was holding a hand out, keeping Anne flat against the wall as the girl struggled. Hilda watched in horrified fascination as Anne's hands shot to her throat like she was being choked._

_At that Hilda ran towards her sister and grabbed her hand, holding it to her chest. "Zelda, sweet, look at me. Zelda, stop! You're hurting her!"_

_"Good."_

_Hilda finally caught her sisters eye. "Sister, let her go. I'm fine, she wasn't hurting me."_

_Zelda narrowed her eyes, her hair still whipping around her and catching Hilda's face too. "She was defiling you!"_

_It took all the power Hilda possessed not to roll her eyes. And this from her sister who Hilda once heard a warlock refer to as "easily the best lay at the Academy."_

_"We were having a bit of fun, Zelds." Hilda knew of a foolproof way to calm her sister down. She reached forward and ran a finger down her older sister's forehead and nose, across her lips and down her chin. "Sister, look at me."_

_Zelda's eyes finally grew a shade lighter. Hilda flattened the hand she held against her chest so Zelda was skin on skin. Zelda's eye caught on one of her fingers that slipped just a few centimeters under the neck of Hilda's shirt._

_The wind slowed and Hilda heard Anne slam to the ground but didn't turn. Hilda pulled Zelda closer until she was tucked into the taller girl's neck and could feel her pulse start to slow. Hilda still cupped her sisters cheek and Zelda put hers on top. Zelda gave a great sigh as the magic coursing through her finally dissipated._

_Zelda was a powerful witch and the hormones of puberty had not been kind to her or her temper. Hilda had quickly found a way to calm her sister. Pretty much any skin on skin contact with her little sister, a counter point of calm in her sister's chaos helped bring her down._

_Zelda's arms wrapped around her tightly. "I-"_

_"I know, sister," Hilda interrupted, rubbing her hands soothingly up and down the older girl's back._

_Zelda nodded against her shoulder and squeezed tighter._

_When they finally pulled apart Zelda quickly dashed away a few tears and Hilda smiled as she stood on tip toes to kiss her cheek. Zelda blushed and looked away. Hilda looked behind her and saw that Anne had made a quick escape and the corridor was empty._

_A week later Anne had left the school and Hilda. Hilda was disappointed but not surprised. She was surprised, however when she was happily accepted into a new group of friends and Zelda said nothing at all._

_oneyearlater_

_Hilda was being bullied. A girl from one of the highest witch families, Delilah had just started school. She was mean to most everyone but something about Hilda screamed an easy target and Hilda soon found herself the bulls eye._

_It started with minor pranks, spilling her ink across her homework, poking her in the back with pencils, shooting a spit ball at her during class._

_It quickly escalated however and once, while walking in the hall, Delilah tripped her magically and Hilda fell into the wall, giving herself a bruise and small concussion along with it._

_All of this was new to Hilda, who was used to Zelda being her only tormenter. That however was done with all the love and affection you can get from a sister, both soul and familial. They never got along at school, but outside of it they were thick as thieves. Ever since the Anne incident Zelda had really stepped it up in the sister department._

_Delilah quickly made it known that she was going to be best friends with the head witch Zelda Spellman. Hilda guessed that Delilah thought the quickest way to do that was embarrass and harass her nerdy, chubby younger sister._

_Zelda watched all these little incidents with a detached air. She even smirked just slightly when Hilda came out of the bathroom with black hair from dye being put in her shampoo. The smirk disappeared with the bruise on her forehead._

_The final straw was Delilah lying in wait for Hilda coming back from a late night study session with a younger warlock who was falling behind in conjuring. Hilda turned the corner and found herself strung up by an ankle, her books flying out of her hands to the ground and her dress falling up over her head. She screamed in pain as her ankle broke._

_Delilah walked out of the door to the girl's rooms laughing. The other girls poured out one by one, some laughing, but most watching the door with a fearful eye. Zelda walked out in her gorgeous red night gown and robe. Her face tightened when she saw Hilda._

_She made a motion and the rope cut. Hilda fell but was cushioned for a moment before dropping the final three inches to the ground. She cried out again and tried to get a good look at her ankle. It was at a strange angle and the pain was so bad she was getting light headed._

_Zelda quickly helped her up, and using magic, lifted her into her arms and carried her away from the others and towards the infirmary._

_Hilda was there for two days before the healing witches had completely fixed her ankle. Zelda followed her around, silent for the most part, her first day back at classes. They had separate classes but every time one of Hilda's was done she found Zelda lounging against the wall in the corridor like she did it every day._

_That night they both got ready for bed. Hilda did not know when it happened but Zelda had switched beds with Lidia, the girl to her left. All her stuff was set up and looked to be permanent. Hilda did not ask questions, too afraid that if she did Zelda would go away again._

_Hilda slept well, knowing Zelda was right beside her. Sometime during the night Hilda woke from a quick jerk on her bed. She squinted into the dark and saw Zelda standing at the end of her bed. She was wearing her usual lacy and satin nightgown and robe combo, this time in a cream almost the same color as her skin._

_Zelda winked at Hilda and then walked across the dark room to stand next to Delilah's bed. Hilda watched Zelda raise her hands and heard her start whispering, although she was not close enough to hear what words._

_There was a loud whooshing noise and a sharp upward motion from Zelda's hands and just like that flames surrounded the sleeping girl's bed._

_At that the other girls started waking up and Hilda saw them all turn in sleepy fascination to the ethereal witch bringing the flames closer to the bed. Delilah woke up and started screaming. A girl who was friends with Delilah made to get up and help but Zelda simply pushed a hand in her direction and the girl was flattened to the bed._

_The flames started to get closer and closer to the girl and Hilda supposed she should probably say something. Instead she watched her older sister who looked like an avenging goddess part the flames to step closer to the girl who was in hysterics by now._

_"Even look at my sister again and I shall tie you to a tree and set it on fire." Zelda looked around the room at the other girls. "Understood?"_

_They all nodded and kept their heads down. Zelda straightened and with a sharp gesture the flames were gone. Hilda watched her sister walk back towards her and tried to take a deep breath. It was almost impossible to explain all the emotions running through her. Amazement, fear, worry. And lust. So much lust she thought she'd drown in it._

_Zelda shrugged out of her robe and let it pool in the creases of her elbows for a moment before letting it fall off and then tossing it onto the end of her bed. She sunk gracefully under the covers and turned to Hilda. She winked one more time with a soft smile and then closed her eyes. Within moments she was asleep and Hilda stayed awake the rest of the night fretting._

_A few days later Hilda and her friends had decided to take a day trip in to the mortal town of Greendale. They made jokes and laughed and slowly made their way through the shops. Hilda found a couple things for herself, like a new pink hat and a pretty glass jar for her favorite plant. They were going through a strange eclectic shop that could not be termed as any one thing. On one side there were jackets and hats and gloves, on the other there were cigarettes and cigars. In the corner there were jewelry boxes and cheap rings and earrings._

_Hilda was browsing through the jewelry boxes, thinking Zelda could use one to keep all her jewelry organized and out of Hilda's drawers when her eyes lit on it. It was a small gold ring attached to a little post that was holding a cigarette. Immediately Hilda pictured it curled onto Zelda's finger, next to her big jeweled rings. Zelda loved cigarettes more than most things on the planet. It was perfect._

_Hilda asked the price and was shocked by how much it was. "It's real gold," the shopkeeper explained._

_Hilda shrugged. It was worth it._

_Zelda opened it later that day carefully and her eyes widened in surprise and then pleasure. She looked up at Hilda with a big smile. "Hilda, you shouldn't have."_

_Hilda blushed with joy. "I saw it and knew you had to have it. Plus, it's also a thank you. You know, for the other day."_

_Zelda looked at her in the eye for a long moment before smiling again. "Well, thank you, Hilda. I love it."_

And you _, was left unsaid but understood._

Zelda walked slowly in the dark, pacing herself. She made her way around the stairs, through the front hall, into the kitchen. She did a full lap around the table and island in the kitchen, her eyes touching on the dirty dishes in the sink, the sugar that was left out. Hilda's book that she finished three days ago.

Jars were set out with the oranges, ready to be canned by Hilda tomorrow. She left the kitchen quicker than the other rooms, too many emotions being raised in that one.

She walked through the dining room that was never used for anything other than their possessions that did not have a designated spot. Into the den with the fire that was almost completely out now. Into the living room, her eyes trying to stay away from the chair with the worn indent of a person who loved it.

Zelda did this seven times. Her mind was blank by sheer force of will and a focus on keeping the baby wrapped in her arms asleep. Her feet were cold and she wondered for a moment if she should go upstairs to get her slippers. The big clock in the front hall went off, signaling the witching hour.

Zelda felt her chest seize a moment before she once again forced her mind to other things. However, just three minutes later the front door finally opened.

Zelda was towards the back of the house and had to force herself not to hurry to the door. She continued on her same path, silent from lack of shoes and stony silence. When she finally made it to the front hallway she paused in the doorway, watching Hilda sling her coat over the hanger and put it in the closet. She toed off her shoes, sighing from getting them off her aching feet.

Hilda turned and jumped with a squeak at the sight of Zelda. "Zelda! Satan below, must you creep about in the dark?"

The baby fussed in her arms from the noise and lack of movement. "She won't sleep unless we're moving," Zelda explained quietly.

Hilda stared at her for a moment and Zelda finds herself annoyed by the surprise on her face. Hilda shakes her head and steps forward. "Let me take her for a bit. You must be exhausted."

Zelda stepped back, away from Hilda's hands. "I'm fine. You must be exhausted, out so late."

Hilda stuttered. "The store-it was-"

"Closed. Two hours ago."

Hilda floundered and Zelda turned around and made her way back into the den. She started to walk back and forth across the almost dead fire suddenly desperate for some warmth. After a few moments the fire starts back up again and Zelda looks up to see Hilda leaning against the door jam, her hand pointed at the fire.

"Zelds, I just moved to a different room, not across the world," Hilda said quietly.

Zelda snorted and looked away, still walking with the baby. "It might as well be."

"Why?" Hilda asked sharply. "Because I'm no longer under your constant control?"

Zelda felt her stomach flutter in panic. Because the answer to that question was _yes._ Her life had always revolved around her younger sister. Back at school when they were just children her moods were a direct reflection on how long it had been since she'd seen her sister.

"That's what I thought," Hilda said, quietly again. "I was out with Dr Cee. We had a good day at the shop, good sales. We went to the pub to celebrate."

Zelda looked down at the baby. She was really going to have to do something with her. She couldn't keep her. Not this close to Faustus and his shady he-male not-so-secret club he had going on at the academy.

"Well, I hope you had fun," Zelda responded, devoid of any emotion. "I have to go to the academy tomorrow. I have a contact there who can get me in touch, discreetly, with a family interested in her." She nodded her head at the bundle in her arms.

There was a moment of stunned silence. "You're not keeping her?"

Zelda scoffed. "Of course not. I just couldn't leave her to get murdered by her own father for being a girl."

"But you said-"

"I don't know what you're talking about. It was never my intention to keep her."

The baby started stirring again, from Zelda's raised voice and the tension in the room. Zelda watched as she wakes up and looks around before starting to cry. She can't find it in herself to comfort the baby. She just stares down at her until finally Hilda comes forward with a bottle magicked from the kitchen.

She gently takes the baby from Zelda, her hand brushing across Zelda's breast in the process. Zelda manages to turn her gasp into a cough and Hilda turns to hide her flaming cheeks.

Zelda doesn't know why these feelings are bubbling to the surface again, after years of suppressing and downright unhealthy coping mechanisms. Sometimes when the feelings would get to be too much she would pick a fight with Hilda and kill her. The physical exertion needed to drag her to and bury her in the Cain pit usually dispensed those annoying urges.

The orgies and multiple sex partners had also helped. She would have thought her recent activities with Faustus would be enough to keep them at bay as well. She had stopped using the cat of nine tails since Hilda caught her. Zelda never could disappoint Hilda.

She looked over at Hilda who had sat down in her chair facing the fire, the baby in her arms and holding the bottle up so the child could feed. Hilda looked up at her uncertainly and they stared at each other for a long, long time. A lot passed between the two of them with that look.

Hilda needed to get out and do her own thing for a while. It's what she wanted. And Zelda wasn't such an awful person that she would stop her, or make her feel guilty. She planned to learn from her mistakes, and if the Batibat nightmare taught her anything, it was that she needed to be kinder to her sister. Or she would leave her. Forever. And there wasn't a single thing on this planet that Zelda would not do to stop that from happening.

Zelda walked forward slowly. She just barely grazed Hilda's hair for a half of a second and then reached for the baby. "I'll take her, hopefully she'll sleep after this. Go up to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

Hilda let her take the baby and disappeared into the kitchen. Zelda heard her moving things around for a few minutes while she watched the baby drink the bottle. Hilda returned and set down a cup of sleeping tea flavored with Zelda's favorite honey from the hive in their garden. She pressed a light kiss to the top of Zelda's head. Zelda squeezed her eyes shut against the tears that threatened to gather. "Good night, sister," Hilda said quietly, before making her way up the stairs, leaving Zelda with nothing but the sounds of the crackling fire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the lovely comments! I seriously just love these two! My plan of 3 chapters turned into 4 simply because I don't think I'll be able to finish the story in one more 5 thousand word chapter. Anyways, ENJOY!

_Ever since Hilda was four years old she worried. About everything. But mostly she worried about not being good enough. Or in this case, dark enough. While Zelda and her brother Edward would see and walk by a dying bird on the porch, or a nail sticking up out of a staircase, Hilda would nurse the bird back to health, breathe a little magic onto the poor beast, or use a flick of magic to cut the nail away._

_It was something she agonized over for hours. She was only eleven when she finally got up the nerve to talk to her brother about it._

_"You think you're not dark enough?" Edward asked with a small smile. He was already twenty and in his final year at the academy. The only people Hilda talked to were her parents and her siblings and a few friends while at dark mass and still she knew that Edward was really somebody. Her parents said it all the time but she suspected they might be a bit biased._

_But no. Her overheard an older witch one day at dark mass saying "That Spellman boy, we'll be calling him High Priest within a year, mark my words."_

_He wasn't High Priest yet but Hilda knew his name was in the running. Now, he knelt before her and tugged on a lock of her hair. "There's no such thing, Hilds."_

_"But the law says, path of light or path of night but-"_

_"But not both. I know what it says. And what about the number one law? The only rule on which we govern ourselves?" he asked patiently._

_"Do what thou wilt?" she asked._

_Edward smiled and nodded encouragingly. "That's right, sister. True, your nature is somewhat different from most witches, especially your sisters." He gave her a conspiring look and rolled his eyes and Hilda giggled. "But that doesn't make it wrong. You were meant for something specific, Hil. And don't you fret trying to figure it out too soon. One day it'll just fall into your lap and you'll know."_

_Hilda nodded and felt better. Edward gave her a big brotherly hug. He dished them out like they were nothing and Hilda never passed one up. He was always kind to her in a way that Zelda wasn't. Not to say that Zelda did not have her moments but from Edward is was always just expected. "Thanks, Eddie."_

Hilda fixed her long maroon cardigan over her green dress carefully. She looked in the mirror critically then sighed and patted her hair once more. There was nothing to be done about it. She had slept fitfully or not at all. She waited up, reading one of her trashy romance novels that made her feel like there was something else out there in the world for her. Something other than the Dark Lord and her overbearing sister.

The hour hand was just hitting two in the morning when she finally heard Zelda make her way up the stairs and past her door to the room they used to share. Hilda watched the door as she heard Zelda's steps falter outside Hilda's door for a moment before continuing. It was silent after that.

It was only 7 in the morning but Hilda was ready to go see her sister and see how they might get on today. They had two bodies being delivered so she and Ambrose would be busy with that while Zelda supervised and took what she could for magic from the bodies. She was off today from her other job and had the whole day here to catch up with Sabrina and everything else that had been slipping in the house.

When she made it down to the kitchen she found Ambrose already up and filling a mug with coffee. "You made coffee already? What are you doing up so early?"

Ambrose's eyes were still partially closed with sleep. "Zelda woke me up. She needed someone to watch the baby while she ran errands." He gestured to the corner where a basinet was floating and rocking by magic.

Hilda remembered Zelda saying she was going to the Academy but she didn't know it would be this early. She found herself twisting her hands nervously, afraid that Zelda had simply wanted to avoid seeing her younger sister.

She shook her head as though to clear it and marched forward cheerfully. "Well, let me make you a spot of breakfast. What are you in the mood for?"

Ambrose thought about it for a minute as she settled into a chair. "Omelets."

"All the fixings?" she asked, already opening the refrigerator and reaching for the eggs and cheese.

"Yes, please."

"Right, dear." She looked back at her nephew and saw him shiver slightly in the cool morning air. She snapped her fingers and her soft throw that had been tossed over the back of her chair in the den appeared in front of him and he took it gratefully, wrapping it around himself.

"Sabrina here?"

"She spent the night at the Academy but she should be back for lunch and then she's spending the weekend here," Ambrose answered.

"Lovely," Hilda hummed. She looked up and saw a couple of her spiders hanging in the kitchen window and smiled. Everything felt better today, after her conversation with Zelda last night.

She and Ambrose talked lightly of what they would be doing today and how his work was going at the Academy. He seemed hesitant to talk about Luke, which was unusual but Hilda figured they had a little spat and didn't wish to speak of it. Hilda understood and didn't push the subject.

The baby started to wake and gave a little cry. Ambrose stood to go to her but Hilda was quicker and she picked up the baby and set her close to her breast. She was a beautiful girl, with skin that was growing darker into a warm cocoa. Hilda wondered if Zelda had given her a name or deliberately had not as she was giving her away.

Ambrose watched her for a moment. She saw him open his mouth to say something several times before finally getting out, "Are you and Auntie okay?"

Hilda looked up at him over the edge of her glasses. "Why would you ask that, darling?" Ambrose simply gave her a look. Hilda rolled her eyes. "We are fine. I just needed a little alone time is all."

Ambrose sat in silence for a moment before saying slowly and as delicately as possible, "You know, it's actually pretty common for siblings to-"

Hilda held up a hand and give him a death glare. "Not another word, Ambrose, so help me Satan. Not another word."

Ambrose held up both hands and defense. "All I'm saying, if that's what this is all about, the image-"

"Please, for the love of Satan, tell me you haven't brought this up to Zelda." Hilda said, panic settling into her chest. If Ambrose had seen something, Zelda may have as well.

Ambrose snorted. "Yeah, right. Because she's so open to talking about her feelings."

"Then please, as a favor to your favorite aunt? Don't. You don't know what you're talking about and you'll cause more problems. Understand?"

Hilda was rarely stern with Ambrose. In this house, where Sabrina was the spitting image of Zelda, no matter how much both of them would deny that, Ambrose and Hilda were partners in crime. They had the same sense of humor and he shared her interest in herbalism. He also a soft spot for the light, she saw it in the way he once moved a turtle out of the middle of their driveway.

Ambrose finally nodded and picked at his food. "I'm sorry."

Hilda took a deep breath and lightly waved her hand. "Alls well and all that. Come, let's prep the embalming room and see if we can't get a head start on things. I want to make a special lunch for Sabrina."

Four hours later the bodies had been delivered and were well under way, the baby once again sleeping in the corner and Hilda and Ambrose dancing around each other to Hilda's favored 60's music. Ambrose reached out a gloved hand and spun Hilda before returning to his work.

Hilda laughed and glanced at the baby to make sure she was still asleep. She checked the clock and was about to tell Ambrose they should break for lunch when they both heard a slamming door, even over the music.

They locked eyes just as shouting could be heard from upstairs. Ambrose nodded to the stairs. "Go. I'll grab the baby."

Hilda nodded and rushed up the stairs after discarding her gloves and goggles. The shouting got louder the farther up she got and she came to halt in the doorway of the kitchen where Zelda and Sabrina were squared off with each other.

"I will not talk about this any longer!" Zelda shouted, throwing her fur over her shoulder. "You don't know what you saw."

"I saw you making out with Father Blackwood! Easily the ickyest man I've ever had the misfortune of meeting!"

Hilda felt her stomach plummet but tried to keep her head above it. She had to diffuse the situation. Both her sister and her niece were powerful witches with short tempers. "Girls," she said finally, stepping forward.

Zelda paled slightly at noticing her but Sabrina seemed to gain more fire. "Auntie! Aunt Zelda was skulking around the Academy all morning and then when I went to find her to leave for lunch I found her making out with the High Priest! Did you know about this?"

Hilda had to hand it to Sabrina. When she was full of self righteous fire she was a sight to behold. "It is none of our business what your Aunt Zelda gets up to in her own time."

Zelda interrupted to say with just a hint of pleading, "Hilda."

Hilda held up her hand without looking at her sister. "Sabrina, adults can do what they will. We all can remember?"

"But why him? And why-" Sabrina broke off. "He's evil, Auntie," she said desperately to Zelda. Zelda looked away. "How could you do this?"

Zelda swallowed tightly and then drew herself up. "Sabrina, I wouldn't expect you to understand but you don't know what you saw. And even if you did, I'm well within my rights to do whatever I want with whomever I please." She paused and picked up a cigarette from the counter next to her, fitting it into the holder that suddenly appeared on her finger. "And I hope you never speak that way about Father Blackwood at school. It's a good way to get yourself killed."

Sabrina looked like she wanted to explode again and instead stomped out of the kitchen and up the stairs to her bedroom. Hilda waited until she heard the bedroom door slam before slowly turning to face her sister.

Zelda pulled out a chair and slumped into it heavily. Her fur around her shoulders no longer looked regal, instead it seemed to pull on her, looking heavy.

Hilda pulled herself together, no matter the riot of emotions squirming around in her stomach. She walked slowly towards her sister who would not look up at Hilda. She reached forward and took the fur off, hanging it on the back of another chair. She picked up the blanket that had been abandoned by Ambrose and threw it around her instead.

At the gesture Hilda heard a tell-tale sniff but ignored it to go put on the kettle for tea. She leaned against the counter and looked out the window until the whistle started sounding. She poured two cups and walked back to the kitchen table. She pulled out the chair next to Zelda and sat down, turning so their knees were slotted together.

Zelda looked surprised but took the cup thankfully. Hilda looked her over and saw tear stains down her cheeks. Hilda reached forward and brushed her tears away, hooking one tear on the tip of her pointer finger and bringing it to her mouth. She felt a rush of warmth at the taste.

"Mustn't waste witches tears," Hilda says with a small smile.

Zelda's face is flushed and she's watching Hilda with wide dark eyes. There was some depth to them that Hilda rarely saw. She wondered at what it meant but did not voice her curiosity.

"Hilda-I-I know what Sabrina saw-"

Hilda waved her hand. "Not to worry. It's none of my business. We both have our own lives, right?" Hilda shrugged and took a little relish in saying, "I did a little kissing of my own last night, so I guess we're both getting what we want."

Zelda jerked like Hilda had slapped her. Hilda knew that her sister would be angry, Hilda going to get her own life and her own pleasures.

Hilda had realized her desire for her own sister years, decades, almost a century ago now. It had taken until Zelda had gone away for a year and returned before Hilda realized just how far in she had fallen that she hadn't even lost her virginity yet.

_Hilda watched her sister's face twist with rage. She looked around her hysterically and Hilda knew she was looking for a murder weapon. Oh well, it had been a while Hilda supposed. Satan, maybe even pushing a year? It had definitely been in the summer because Zelda had learned the hard way that it was much more difficult to get Hilda in the pit when the ground was frozen._

_Hilda shook her head to get back to the moment and saw Zelda pick up an ice pick (since when did they have an ice pick?) and advance on her._

_Hilda closed her eyes and waited for it to be over. She'd thought of a question she wanted to ask Endie anyways, now was as good a time as any._

_Only the hit never came. She opened her eyes and gave a squeak of alarm at how close Zelda was. Zelda stood only a few inches away, her face even closer. Hilda let out a shaky breath and tried to step back but Zelda followed her._

_Her sister's hand on her face stopped Hilda. Zelda's thumb brushed just the corner of Hilda's mouth but it still opened slightly with a gasp. Hilda heard a thump and looked down to see that Zelda had dropped the ice pick._

_They weren't in the yard anymore, they were in the hallway outside their room in the house. Zelda had her pressed up against the wall her hand tracing Hilda's features. Hilda felt her heart pounding. "Zelds?" she questioned._

_Zelda didn't answer, just moved closer. Hilda felt her sister's breath spread across her face and couldn't stop a small sound in the back of her throat. Zelda suddenly pressed her full body against her and slanted their mouths together._

_Hilda panted into Zelda's mouth as they moved together. The hand on her face didn't move but the other trailed all over, down her back, over her shoulders, down her chest. Hilda pulled back to let out a gasp as one finger trailed over her nipple. She moaned when Zelda recaptured her mouth._

_Zelda dragged the hand down and began hiking up her skirt. Hilda pressed herself forward, desperate for friction. Just when Zelda's hand started to track up her bare inner thigh Hilda jerked awake with an almighty gasp._

_She was panting and covered in sweat. Her panties were drenched and she was wound so tight she could scream. She looked over at her sister asleep in the bed next to her and reached down between her legs, biting her lip to hold in the sigh at how wet she was._

_It had been a nightmare since Zelda had come home from her time in Europe. They were both adults now but Hilda had stayed to help her parents with their business and Zelda had chosen to go continue her studies in England and France for a year._

_As soon as she was back it was like no time has passed at all and Hilda once again found herself in her sister's shadow. It was slightly different now, Zelda seemed to have missed her and just wanted to spend time with her, despite the insults that dripped off her tongue seemingly without her even noticing._

_Now her fingers delved between her lips to the spot she was looking for and she used her other hand to cover her own mouth. She contemplated getting up and going to the bathroom but figured that had a better chance of waking Zelda than just taking care of it here._

_It was over in a matter of seconds and Hilda let out a content sigh. She heard rustling on the bed next to her but when she looked over all she saw was her sister shifting onto her other side away from Hilda in her sleep._

_Hilda fell back to sleep easily now, a small smile on her face._

Zelda still sat, staring at her like she'd never seen her before. Hilda stood and started puttering around the kitchen, not really doing anything, just trying to keep busy while Zelda processed.

Finally Hilda heard the chair scrape along the floor as it was pushed back. Zelda stood and brought her empty mug to the sink and rinsed it out. Then she turned and smiled a sad, small smile at Hilda. "I'm not going to tell you who to spend your time with. I've done that enough throughout the years. _Do what thou wilt_." She nodded once and then turned and left the kitchen.

Zelda walked slowly and methodically up to Ambrose's room, searching for the baby. Her stomach was in knots. The last few hours felt like they had lasted a lifetime.

She'd woken up early, eager to get to the Academy to speak to her friend in private before Faustus got there. She had to get the baby away before they started to draw attention, which was the last thing the Spellman family needed right now.

Sabrina was growing in popularity at the Academy, ever since the word got out that she had been the one to cast the hellfire. With that popularity came an increased chance that the baby would be discovered.

Zelda waited in the silent library until her friend showed up. He explained to her that he could get the baby to Europe but it would take time and Zelda would have to forge the correct documents and get the baby to the right portal in time. That portal just so happened to be right off the Blackwood property in three days time.

Of course it had to be right by his property. Because nothing in Zelda's life could ever be easy lately. No, it seemed the Dark Lord was testing her greatly.

She made the agreement and quickly pulled her gloves back on, anxious to get back home before the Academy started to wake and Faustus got there. She was walking down the deserted hallway towards the entrance when she had heard a noise.

Chanting, maybe? A spell definitely. It was coming from Faustus' office. The smart thing would be to run, get out before he spotted her. Instead she listened carefully and found she didn't recognize the spell at all.

Her curiosity got the better of her and she glanced around once more to make sure no one saw her. She tip toed down the hallway until she stood silently outside the office. Inside she spotted Faustus and four other men standing in a pentagram and chanting. Inside their loose circle was his son on a blanket fast asleep.

They ended their spell and shook hands while Faustus thanked them. "Thank you, gentlemen. I believe this is exactly the correct path. The Church of Night is ours for the taking. Hail Judas."

The men in turn replied "Hail Judas," as they shook his hand.

Zelda panicked when she realized they were headed for the door. She looked around madly for a place to hide and her eyes locked on a door. She pulled it open and shut it behind her so only a crack was left.

She watched the men leave and then Faustus go back in, probably to pick up his sleeping son. She was about to make a run for it when there was the clicking of high heels on the marble floor and Faustus' assistant came into view.

She listened to their conversation for a few moments until the sounds of smacking lips and moans could be heard. Zelda's eyes rolled so hard she worried they might get stuck in the back of her head. Of course he was fucking his assistant. No one ever said Father Blackwood was original.

She did not know how long she stood in that dark unused office, but she was sure hours had passed since she got here. Faustus never seemed to leave his office. She checked the time and saw that she had only thirty-five minutes until she knew he had a lecture in the big gathering room.

She just had to wait a little longer and then she'd be free to walk right out the front door. She sat in a chair by the door, playing with her nails, while she listened to Faustus finally begin to put his things together for the class. She stood quietly and watched through the gap as she walked out of his office and down the hall. She glanced down both hallways and then slipped out, walking after Father Blackwood and to the front door.

She turned a corner and bumped right into Faustus. "Oh!" she exclaimed as he grabbed her arms to stop her from falling over.

"Sister Zelda? What are you doing here?"

Zelda gulped and felt words spilling from her mouth without a second thought. "Well, I came to see how your babe was doing. Thought I'd do one more check up, just to be absolutely certain everything was okay."

Faustus smiled down at her, oblivious and prideful at the mention of his son. "He's well, Sister Zelda, though I appreciate your concern. Do you wish to see him?"

Zelda nodded though internally all she wanted was to get out. Whatever little club Faustus had started to build around the men was something Zelda wanted to be very very far from.

Faustus led her back into his office and she rolled her eyes behind his back. She forced her face into a fond smile before he turned around to gesture her to the basinet next to his desk.

"Oh, he's just beautiful, Faustus."

"Isn't he?"

"I'd pick him up but I don't wish to wake him." She stood staring down at the child and wondered how long she would have to play doting hell-mother before she could get the fuck out of here. Ambrose was still watching the baby and they had two bodies being delivered today. Hilda could handle it but Zelda would much rather be there with them.

Zelda tensed as she felt Father Blackwood step closer up behind her until his front was just barely brushing against her back.

Another eye roll. She really was going to have to be careful her eyes didn't get stuck like that. "Father?" she questioned quietly.

"Sister, you did an amazing job with my son. I wonder how I can ever begin to repay you?" he asked in a low tone that just weeks ago would have sent a shiver down her spine. Now, it did nothing.

"It was my duty, Your Excellency. I was happy to do it."

She felt him reach up and wrap and tendril of her hair around his finger before jerking her around by her arm and backing her up until the back of her thighs hit the edge of his desk.

Satan, twice in one day? she thought. She made her eyes go wide with what she hoped looked like desire.

"Father, we are in your office in the middle of the day," she pointed out with an amused raised eyebrow.

He didn't reply, simply sealed his mouth over hers for a long deep kiss. She found herself responding, something inside her desperate for touch and affection. Especially since Hilda had moved rooms. She never really noticed how much she and Hilda touched every day with simple tasks like zipping each other up, handing each other cups of tea or water. Hilda almost always brushed her hand along the top of Zelda's quilt when she got up to pee one more time before they turned off the light.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and hung on. He deepened the kiss and that was around the time Zelda thought she should be turning away. Just as she was gently disentangling herself she heard an gasp and the sound of books hitting the floor.

" _Aunt Zelda?_ "

Zelda jerked away and looked over Faustus' shoulder to see Sabrina standing in the doorway. Her stomach sunk to the pits of hell but she pulled completely away from the man and fixed her clothing that was not even in disarray.

"Sabrina. I was just coming to fetch you for lunch."

"Is that what you were doing?" Sabrina asked sarcastically. "And you just happened to fall and find your mouth on Father Blackwood's?"

The man in question cleared his throat and stepped away from them, trying to make himself small and unnoticeable. He needn't have tried so hard. Sabrina's full ire was on her aunt and on her aunt alone.

"Sabrina, now is not the time for this conversation. Come, let's be getting home." She walked forward and turned Sabrina around herself, pushing her out the door. She didn't look back.

Now she walked past Sabrina's doorway without pausing, not ready to deal with that drama. She walked up the steps to Ambrose's room in the attic. He was lounging on the bed, the baby awake and gurgling up at him from her spot next to him.

"Auntie," he greeted. "How's everything down there?"

"About as well as you'd expect when involving a melodramatic sixteen-year-old." Zelda scooped the baby up and cooed down at her, still feeling Ambrose watching her.

When he didn't say anything, which was unusual from Ambrose she looked up to see him staring at her with an odd look on his face. "What? What is it?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to talk. About anything."

Zelda narrowed her eyes. "Talk? Anything to do with what, exactly?"

He shrugged innocently. "You know, anything that might be bothering you."

Zelda knew he was getting at something else but she didn't know what. She used the opening instead to settle down in front of him and ask quietly, "What in Satan's name is this little men's club Father Blackwood is developing?"

She watched Ambrose gulp nervously and felt pleasure coarse through her. A little mystery and intrigue is just what she needed to get her mind to more practical things.

Zelda sat on her bed in her nightgown. She robe was discarded next to her so she could rub some of Hilda's homemade lotion into her arms and legs. The baby was next to her in the bassinet, sleeping peacefully after a night of feeding and cooing in front of the fire.

Sabrina had not left her room the rest of the night and Zelda left her to sulk, too in her own head to explain things. Hilda had made dinner but other than bringing Zelda a plate in the den, had not said anything. She heard Hilda and Ambrose talking over their own dinners in the kitchen and the sound was comforting, if lonely.

She'd gone up to bed early, exhausted from the day and the turbulent emotions swirling through her. She turned off all the lights in the room except her bedside one and crawled into bed, almost crying at how amazing the cool soft sheets felt, luring her down farther and father.

She had planned to read for a while but instead already felt her eyes getting heavy. Her looming sleep was interrupted by a quick knock on the door. Without waiting for a reply from Zelda the door was opened and shut quickly, with Hilda slipping into the room.

Zelda stared at her, sitting up slowly. Hilda's eyes locked on her and roamed down her body before snapping up to her face again. "I-I just wanted to-to make sure you were alright."

Zelda raised an eyebrow. "And why wouldn't I be?"

"I know how you get after you have a row with Sabrina," Hilda pointed out gently.

Suddenly Zelda felt her eyes well and she looked away quickly. Damn these tears, and these emotions, and these infuriating women in her life

Hilda walked slowly closer, giving Zelda the opportunity to stop her. She didn't. Hilda settled down next to her on the bed and looked over at the empty space where her bed used to sit. "The room seems much bigger," she commented.

"Yes, its' been lovely, all this wonderful space I never knew I needed."

Hilda flinched just the tiniest bit and it didn't make Zelda feel any better. "My room seems too big."

Zelda lifted a shoulder. "You chose it."

Hilda sighed. "Can't we just have a normal conversation about this?"

Zelda scoffed but her heart started to beat just a little bit faster. "About what, sister? Your desire to get away from me? To get a new job that gets you away from me? Of your desire for that Count Chocula wanna-be? What is it, exactly that you wish to discuss?"

Hilda's lip trembled for a moment before she straightened her spine. "I've told you before, I'm not leaving you. I just need a little space, time to find out what it is I want to do with my life. For the last sixteen years my world has revolved around raising that beautiful terrifying girl and keeping this house right. But she's growing up and she needs me less and less and Ambrose is getting a little freedom. I need something of my own."

"And what of me?" Zelda found herself asking quietly. "I should stay here and keep the business afloat by myself?"

"Of course not," Hilda said frustratingly. "I'll always be here to help with that. I only work at the store four days a week for a few hours. You'll barely know I'm gone."

Zelda snorted. "I'll know," she whispered, looking away and over at the baby, trying to keep it together. The last thing on Earth she wanted was to break down in front of Hilda yet again.

Hilda scooted forward and put her hand gently over Zelda's. Zelda clasped it immediately and pulled Hilda forward even more so she could rest her head on her shoulder, like she did only rarely when she really needed some comfort.

"I'm not leaving you," Hilda said again, running her hand over Zelda's silk covered back and grazing the skin between her shoulder blades.

Zelda shivered. And then, she heard Hilda let out a rush of breath. She listened more carefully and heard Hilda's pulse pounding. She lifted her head slowly, taking in Hilda's pupil blown eyes and flushed cheeks. She held her breath while Hilda's gaze ran over her face, then down for just a moment to her lips before they snapped back up to her eyes.

Zelda's heart was pounding loudly in her ears and her mind shut off completely as she leaned forward slowly. Hilda didn't move away like she expected. Instead she moved forward too until their breath was mixing.

Zelda waited, for something, anything. A sign, a word. Some indication. Then Hilda breathed, "Zelda," across her lips and Zelda surged forward, a hand wrapped around Hilda's neck and pulling her closer to lock her lips against Hilda's.


End file.
